1. Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates to a laundry machine.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, laundry machines are home appliances that are used to clean laundry by washing and drying laundry, using detergent and mechanical friction. Laundry machines are categorized into washing machines, dryers and single appliances performing both washing and drying functions.